Darkwing Duck (TV-serie)
'' Den här sidan handlar om TV-serien Darkwing Duck. För sidan om karaktären, se Darkwing Duck.'' Darkwing Duck är en TV-serie som gick under början av 1990-talet. Det är en spin-off av Duck Tales, som lades ner strax innan (1990). I huvudrollerna syns Darkwing Duck, Gåsalin Waggermeyer-Mallard och Sigge McKvack, som bekämpar ondska i staden St. Canard. Den 2 april 2016 framkom det ett rykte om att Disney skulle starta om serien igen till 2018, vilket nekades. Istället förtydligade man att en ny bok med samma namn som serien skulle ha premiär under 2016, vilket Disney själva berättade i januari samma år. Boken hade premiär den 27 april 2016. Darkwing Duck i Sverige TV-serien visades på SVT mellan september 1993 till november 1994. Serien fick avbrytas efter att 50 avsnitt hann visas på grund av klagomål om att serien skulle vara för våldsam för barn. Den har dock senare tagits upp igen av TV3, Toon Disney och senast Disney Channel i 2014 års satsning, Throwback Disney som gick 17:45 på söndagar. Alla avsnitt som gått på svensk TV har varit dubbade.https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darkwing_Duck Produkter Serien Darkwing Duck har sålts i VHS (4 st) och DVD (1x3 +1 st). Ett spel har också tillkommit till Nintendo Entertainment System och Game Boy. Dessutom har flera böcker sålts, dessa under både tidiga och sena år.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Darkwing_Duck Säsonger Även om Darkwing Duck i Sverige inte hann visa sig mer än 50 avsnitt så fortsatte serien nästan det dubbla, uppdelat i tre säsonger. Den första säsongen, vilken är dubbelt så lång som de andra två tillsammans, innehåller 65 avsnitt. Denna visades internationellt på programblocket Disney Afternoon under varje vardagseftermiddag i början på 90-talet, vanligtvis klockan 15:00 engelsk tid (d.v.s. 16:00 svensk tid).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Disney_Afternoon Den andra säsongen inehåller 13 avsnitt och ses ibland som integrerad med säsong ett, alltså att de tillhör samma säsong. ABC, som samma år som programmet startade (1991) köpte upp serien, sände både säsong ett och två under lördagsmorgnar. När säsong tre såsmåningom kom fortsatte ABC att sända den, fortsatt under samma tid. Även denna säsong innehöll 13 avsnitt och även det troligtvis sista (Extinct Possibility).https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darkwing_Duck Signaturmelodi I den svenska versionen av Darkwing Duck lät texten i introt så här: Dyker upp från ingenstans, men först när nånting sker Han vet vad som händer, ser det ingen ser Han möter farorna och är jämt på språng Och här är Darkwing Duck (Är det nåt suspekt finns han där direkt) Darkwing Duck (Nu blir vi farliga) Darkwing Duck (Darkwing, Darkwing Duck) Stiger fram ur rök och damm Han finns där dag och natt Hemlig, mystisk kommer han I sin mask och hatt Inte en enda bov går riktigt säker nu Här är Darkwing Duck, se upp (Är det nåt suspekt finns han där direkt) Darkwing Duck (Nu blir vi farliga) Darkwing Duck (Bäst du ser upp för här är han) Darkwing Duck Originalversionen Originaltexten går så här: Daring duck of mystery Champion of right Swoops out of the shadows Darkwing owns the night Somewhere some villain schemes But his number's up (3-2-1) Darkwing Duck (When there's trouble you call DW) Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous) Darkwing Duck (Darkwing, Darkwing Duck!) Cloud of smoke and he appears Master of surprise Who's that cunning mind behind That shadowy disguise Nobody knows for sure But bad guys are out of luck 'Cause here comes (Darkwing Duck) Look out! (When there's trouble you call DW) Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous) Darkwing Duck (Better watch out, you bad boys) Darkwing Duck Läs mer Karaktärer i Darkwing Duck Skurkar i Darkwing Duck fr:Myster Mask (série télévisée) it:Darkwing Duck Referenser Kategori:Stubbar Kategori:TV-serier